


Kaunis Päivä

by Lonewritersclub



Series: GOTHAMIN LOISTAESSA [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gotham, M/M, Scarejokes
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: On aurinkoinen päivä. Vaikuttaa siltä, että Jumala on viimein löytänyt sateen valtaaman Gothamin takataskustaan, ja hetken verran tummat painavat pilvet ovat väistyneet Yhdysvaltojen korkeimman rikollisasteen omaavalta kaupungilta. Tuntuu kuin koko kaupunki pystyisi viimein hengittämään. Mutta ei kestä kauaankaan, kun se hengittää tuhkaa ja savua.





	Kaunis Päivä

On aurinkoinen päivä. Vaikuttaa siltä, että Jumala on viimein löytänyt sateen valtaaman Gothamin takataskustaan, ja hetken verran tummat painavat pilvet ovat väistyneet Yhdysvaltojen korkeimman rikollisasteen omaavalta kaupungilta. Tuntuu kuin koko kaupunki pystyisi viimein hengittämään. Mutta ei kestä kauaankaan, kun se hengittää tuhkaa ja savua.

Jokeri tuijottaa selkeän sinistä taivasta siristäen silmiään ja kurtistaen teräviä kulmakarvojaan. Jonathan toisaalta hymyilee valtavan mahonkipöydän takaa nahkatuoliin uppoutuneena ja katsoo ulos avoimista ikkunoista, joiden läpi kuuluu iloista lintujen laulua ja heidän valloittamansa kartanon ohi pyöräilevien lasten kikatusta.

”Mikä kaunis päivä pakottaa Gotham pudottautumaan polvillensa eteemme! Meidän tarvitsee enää vain käydä hakemassa panttivankimme, ja olemme valmiita laittamaan suunnitelman käyntiin”, Jonathan ilakoi myhäilevästi heilutellessaan ristittyjä jalkojaan kirjoituspöydän päällä sivulta sivulle.

Jokeri ristii kätensä rinnalleen pahaneleisesti tuhahduksen kera.

Jonathan kääntyy katsomaan Jokeria hämmentyneenä, hänen ilkikurinen hymynsä valahtaen kurtistukseksi. Auringonvalo heijastuu hänen kalliiden silmälasiensa suorakulmaisista linsseistä ja muuttaa ne täysin valkoisiksi, ettei hänen silmiään enää näe niiden takaa.

”Mikä nyt on?” hän kysyy ärsyyntyneesti – tänään on hyvä päivä. Tänään he kaappaavat vallan Gothamin surkealta poliisiyksiköltä ja avuttomalta oikeuslaitokselta ja pistävät koko kaupungin kuulemaan heitä ja ainoastaan heitä. Kuukausien työ ja suunnittelu ovat viimein tuoneet heidät tähän päivään, linnut laulavat ja aurinko paistaa siniseltä taivaalta ensi kertaa viikkoihin, eikä Jonathan ei halua Jokerin pilaavan tätä hetkeä hänelle.

Jokeri vilkaisee Jonathaniin päin, hänen punaiset huulensa kaikkea muuta kuin hänen tavalliseen hymyyn kaartuneet.

”Se ei tapahdu tänään”, hän toteaa yksitoikkoisella äänellä ja kääntyy takaisin napittamaan taivasta kiukkuisesti.

Jonathan nousee ylös tuolistaan lähes hypäten, hartiat kiristyksestä jäykkinä. Hän lähestyy Jokeria uhkaavasti kädet nyrkissä.

”Mitä oikein tarkoitat, klovni? Koko suunnitelmamme implementointi on järjestetty juuri tälle päivälle, me emme voi odottaa enää yhtään kauempaa. Jos tässä on kyse taas jostain sinun järjettömästä olosta, että sinun on aivan pakko käydä pelaamassa tennistä juuri tänään tai jotain muuta yhtä älytöntä, minä tulen ampumaan sinut tältä seisomalta, vannon sen.”

Jokeri mulkaisee Jonathania, punainen suu tiukkana viivana, ja kävelee pois ikkunan luota raivostuneesti kohti kirjoituspöytää, jonka päälle hän hyppää istumaan samalla kaataen heidän suunnitelmansa papereita lattialla välinpitämättömästi. Jonathan pyöräyttää silmiään närkästyneenä ja taittaa kätensä puuskaan. Hän odottaa vastausta turhaan pari minuuttia ennen kuin nielee ylpeytensä, jotta he eivät tuhlaisi lisää aikaa turhanpäiväisiin asioihin.

”Mikä ongelma on tässä päivässä?” hän kysyy uudelleen lopulta lempeämmin ja astelee Jokerin luokse hänen eteensä ja asettaa kätensä kirjoituspöydälle hänen molemmille puolilleen nojaten lähemmäs hapon puremia valkoisia kasvoja.

Jokeri tuijottaa kiiltävää puulattiaa heidän jalkojensa alla, mutta vilkaisee viimein Jonathania kulmiensa alta, hieman leppyneempänä, kun Jonathan kallistaa päätään koiranpennun kaltaisesti nähdäkseen hänen ilmeensä.

”En voi mennä ulos tällaisessa auringonpaisteessa”, Jokeri toteaa hiljaisesti Jonathanin kysymykseen. Jonathan ei voi muuta kuin rypistää kulmiaan hämmennyksestä. Jokeri huokaisee mutta vaikuttaa olevan pikemminkin väsynyt itse tilanteeseen kuin Jonathaniin.

”Ihoni – en voi olla ulkona paljaassa auringonpaisteessa. En ainakaan ilman kunnon aurinkovoidetta mutta sekään ei tule välttämättä olemaan tarpeeksi”, hän selittää ja kuulostaa lähestulkoon nolostuneelta myöntämästään asiasta.

Jonathan katsahtaa lattiaan nyt itsekin, mutta tällä kertaa rypistää otsaansa miettiessään ratkaisua Jokerin ongelmaan.

”Ei päivänvalo kestä koko vuorokautta. Meidän tarvitsee vain käydä ostamassa apteekista heidän kaikista vahvinta aurinkovoidettaan, ja tarvittaessa voit käyttää auringonvarjoa jos voide ei yksinään riitä – tämän kartanon vanhalta rouvalta varmasti löytyy sellainen jostain vaatekaapista”, Jonathan ehdottaa.

Jokeri mutristaa suutaan tyytymättömästi, mutta näyttää lämpenevän ajatukselle vähitellen.

”En ylipäätään tykkää käyttää aurinkovoidetta – se vaikuttaa meikkini koostumukseen ja saa sen valahtamaan kasvoiltani päivän mittaan”, Jokeri sanoo ja jatkaa melkein uhkaavasti, ”Ja minä olen hyvin tarkka meikistäni. Sen täytyy olla täydellinen.”

Jonathan virnistää, ja nostaa kätensä hellästi Jokerin meikittömälle poskelle.

”Olet kaunis ilmankin sitä. Ymmärrän kuitenkin, että se on sinulle tärkeää”, Jonathan sanoo, sormet hyväillen höyhenenkevyesti Jokerin kasvoja, peukalo hipaisten hänen huuliaan, jotka rentoutuvat automaattisesti hänen kosketuksestaan.

Jonathan painautuu lähemmäs Jokerin vartaloa sormet siirtyen hänen kasvoiltaan hänen vihreiden hiustensa sekaan, ja sulkee hänet sisäänsä omistaessaan nuo punaiset huulet itsellensä. Jonathan pitää Jokerin aloillaan tukiessaan hänen päätään takaraivolta omistuksenhaluisesti. Kun Jonathan tukistaa paksuja vihreitä kutreja kädessään, Jokerin huulet raottuvat ja heidän hengityksensä sekoittuu.

Jonathanin käsi kiertyy Jokerin vartalon ympäri ja vetää hänet edelleen lähemmäs itseään nälkäisesti, ja Jokeri tekee kaikkensa pysyäkseen perässä, mutta huomaa lipsuvansa Jonathanin tahtoon ja ylivoimaiseen vaatimukseensa saada hänet. Jokerin silmät menevät kiinni hänen huomaamattaan.

Kirjoitushuoneen ovi avautuu.

”Pomo, kaikki on valmiina. Panttivangit on viety satamaan piiloon, ja kuski on alhaalla odottamassa.”

Jonathan astuu askeleen taaksepäin, mutta ei erota otettaan Jokerista. Katsomattakaan tukimieheensä, siniset silmät liimattuina Jokerin kemikaalisen vihreään ja lasittuneeseen katseeseen, Jonathan vastaa hänelle itsevarmasti.

”Käy ensin hakemassa meille jokin rouvan aurinkovarjoista, violetin värinen mieluiten. Toiseksi, kerro kuskille, että meidän täytyy tehdä pieni pysähdys matkan varrella ennen kuin jatkamme Wayne yhtiölle. Meidän täytyy aivan ensi töiksi hankkia meidän pikku-Jokerin herkälle hipiälle kaikista parasta vahvaa aurinkovoidetta, mitä Gothamista löytyy - ota siis yhteyttä tohtori Strangeen.”

”Onnistuu, pomo”, tulee väkevästi lausuttu kyseenalaistamaton vastaus ilman ainuttakaan taukoa.

Jonathan hymyilee omahyväisesti Jokerille tukimiehen lähdettyä. Jokeri näyttää häkeltyneeltä ja hengensalpaantuneelta, hänen lumivalkoisilla käsineillä peitetyt kädet painautuneet Jonathanin rinnalle hänen yrittäessään pitää itsensä pystyssä.

”Kuten näet, kaikki on hoidossa ja kaikki tulee menemään hyvin. Sinä tulet näyttämään yhtä häikäisevältä kuin aina samalla aurinko loistaa hiuksissasi kilpaa silmiesi kanssa, ja koko Gotham alistuu tahtoomme nöyryytettynä ja lyötynä”, Jonathan sanoo ja painaa huulensa vielä kerran vasten Jokerin suuta varastaen häneltä vielä viimeisetkin ilmat keuhkoista. Jokeri värisee vasten hänen kehoaan, kun hän kävelyttää heidät molemmat heitä odottavalle kiiltävälle autolle, Jokeri pitäen kätensä tiukasti kiinni Jonathanin käsivarren ympärillä, ja Jonathanin tukimiehen kantaessa kirkkaan violettia päivänvarjoa Jokerin pään yllä.

”Usko pois, tästä tulee kaunis päivä”, Jonathan lupaa hymysuin katsoessaan kohti sinisiä taivaita.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my newly found Finnish friendo futilefear (on tumblr) who's fallen into a pit of scarejokes (I guess? there doesn't even seem to be a tag for this yet). She prompted me about Joker having to go miles to get into a disguise in order to not get caught. And what did I write? Nothing close to it. But it's the best I could manage at the time. Y'all who can only read these notes, well, what I just told you probably has no meaning to you but I thought I'd clear this change in language for anyone curious about it. 
> 
> Mutta jos joku joskus jotain suomeksi lukee, niin kertookke, mitä mietithe!


End file.
